


Unexpectedly In Love.

by GabrielHolmes666



Category: overwatch
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 22:16:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8640232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabrielHolmes666/pseuds/GabrielHolmes666
Summary: McCree & Reyes Week:24 - 30th November, 2016.PROMPTS: Domestic-Smoke-Trust-Betrayal-Reunion-Sacrifice-Alternate Universe.Day 1. Jesse and Gabriel return from a long mission, Gabriel looks after his worn out cowboy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first slash fanfiction I've written pretty much ever! I also didn't have anyone to go over my work so please be kind! I do plan on doing the other prompts, and hopefully making them a little longer too.
> 
> Please comment if you have any advice for my writing! Thank you.
> 
> Link to prompts and rules: http://archiveofourown.org/collections/mcreyesweek/profile

Domestic. 

It wasn't a word that most would associate with hardened and professional Commander Gabriel Rayes. For Jessie however it was a different matter, his relationship with Gabriel began slow. It was hard work to go from 'Kid' to 'McCree' and finally to 'Jesse'. But once Jesse had reached that point after several missions, close calls and of course proving himself. Jesse began to see a new side to Gabriel that not many others got to. 

The first time Jesse could think of the word domestic and it fit right with Gabriel was after a particularly grueling mission. It had been just a small team of four including himself and Gabriel, the mission had lasted only a week. However it had been one of the hardest Jesse could remember having at the time.

They had all just arrived back to the Blackwatch base, it was late night and they where all ready for keeling over. Even Gabriel was even if he did hide it well. The others priorities where to head for the showers all shuffling along their way, Jesse however had other plans. Mainly to fill his stomach. Or so he had planned anyway, Gabriel put a quick end to that though.

He was grabbed by the red bandanna he wore around his neck and given a yank. "Shower first! Eat after!" Gabriel commanded. Though Jesse had considered complaining and sulking about it, he was just too tired to bother. So with a huff and an eye roll he followed after the others towards the showers.

When he was clean and in comfortable clothes Jesse headed for the kitchen once again, gladly he wasn't stopped this time. In fact almost the opposite this time, Gabriel was already in there and had what smelled suspiciously like bacon and sausage frying on the stove.

Jesse was about ready to drool at the smell "This is so unfair!" Jesse did whine this time as he moved to look into the pan. Yep bacon and sausage. 

"Don't know what you mean." Gabriel responded dryly even though he obviously did. Jesse let out another more dramatic sounding whine as he leaned against the counter, watching as the bacon was flipped his stomach giving out a loud growl.

"You so do! Sending me off to the shower so you could get to the stove first and torture me." Jesse accused, only to have Gabriel give out a short laugh and shake his head in amusement.

"It's not funny! It's down right diabolical!" He continued to whine. Making Gabriel laugh all the more before he turned to Jesse putting down the spatula he had been holding, he gestured towards the counter top which had the seats along it.

"Go, sit down!" Gabriel told him and Jesse perked somewhat. If he was been told to sit there maybe, just maybe the chance of food in it for him. Or if Gabriel was as tired as the rest of them were he likely just wanted him out of the way, though Jesse was willing to take the chance.

So Jesse sat at the counter watching as Gabriel moved about the kitchen. Cooking on the stove, putting bread in the toaster, getting the coffee to boil. It was as Gabriel was plating up the food that the thought struck Jesse 'This is so domestic!' along with 'He'd kill me if he knew I just thought that.' Though Jesse didn't worry about that for all that long as a plate of bacon, sausage, beans and toast was placed in front of him.

He and Gabriel ate in silence both just as tired as the other. Besides they had both just been through the same mission there really wasn't all that much to talk about. After he'd finished his plate Jesse thanked Gabriel groggily, his stomach full and energy low he sipped on the coffee given to him.

Jesse didn't even notice himself drifting off. He grunted awake when he felt a large warm hand gently squeeze the back of his neck.

"Jesse! Come on idiot." It was Gabriel, when Jesse looked the plates from their meal where gone and the kitchen clean. He rubbed at his eyes not sure if he was dreaming for a moment.

"I could of helped clean!" He mumbled, leaning back into the warmth of the hand on his neck.

Gabriel chuckled "You'd of likely dropped something, it's done now." He said and Jesse practically purred as he felt Gabriel's thumb gently rub at his skin.

"True!...Thank you, Gabriel." He said though it tapered off into a yawn, which brought another chuckle from Gabriel, who then went about tugging him out of his seat and leading him to his room, with a gentle hand at the base of his back.

Once snugly in bed and half asleep Jesse heard Gabriel heading out of the room though not before he heard a fondly mumbled "You're welcome, Jesse." and the door closing.


End file.
